callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Game
Treyarch stolethe gametype of Gun Game from Counter-Strike (a much better game) Gun Game is a Wager Match game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops, a private match custom game mode, and as part of FFA Gunplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''as well as a game mode in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance and a party game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The game consists of six players competing in a free-for-all-style game. Each player starts with a pistol; As players get more kills, the player will receive different weapons. But knife kills do not advance the killer to a new weapon. The first person to achieve a kill with all twenty (or 18 in MW3) weapon tiers wins. However, if the match ends without anyone getting a kill with all the weapons, the player on the highest weapon tier wins the match. Due to the fact that only 20 or 18 kills are needed to win, and the game is a Free For All, games are usually fairly short. Weapon Tiers Call of Duty: Black Ops #Python Speed Reloader #Makarov Dual Wield (formerly ASP Dual Wield) #SPAS-12 #Stakeout #MP5K #Skorpion Dual Wield #AK74u #M14 #M16 #Famas #AUG #HK21 #M60 #L96A1 #WA2000 #Grim Reaper (formerly RPG) #M72 LAW #China Lake #Crossbow #Ballistic Knife Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 #M4A1 Red Dot Sight #ACR 6.8 Red Dot Sight #PP90M1 Red Dot Sight #Type 95 Red Dot Sight #MK46 Foregrip #UMP45 Red Dot Sight #MP7 Red Dot Sight #Striker Foregrip #Barrett .50cal #L86 LSW Foregrip #P90 Red Dot Sight #AK-47 Red Dot Sight #RSASS #SPAS-12 Foregrip #MP9 Red Dot Sight #G18 Red Dot Sight #.44 Magnum Tactical Knife #P99 Private Matches (Default Setup) This is the default setup for Gun Game on private matches. The weapons and order they are used can be changed, but the attachments are randomly assigned in a fashion similar to how the defaults are. #Desert Eagle Tactical Knife #G18 Red Dot Sight #MP9 Red Dot Sight #MP5 Red Dot Sight #P90 Red Dot Sight #MP7 Red Dot Sight #AK-47 Red Dot Sight #SCAR-L Red Dot Sight #PKP Pecheneg Foregrip #MG36 Foregrip #SPAS-12 Foregrip #Model 1887 #Type 95 Red Dot Sight #MK14 Red Dot Sight #Barrett .50cal #MSR #XM25 #Javelin Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance #M9 #Desert Eagle #M4 #SPAS-12 #SKS #M10 #Scoped M4 #RPD #MP7 #M4 Red Dot Sight #AA-12 #M249 SAW #M14 Scoped #P90 #M79 #G36C #Skorpion #MG4 #SCAR-L #M72 LAW Call of Duty: Black Ops II #B23R Tactical Knife #KAP-40 Dual Wield #Executioner Laser #KSG Quickdraw Handle #M1216 Extended Clip #MSMC Grip #Skorpion EVO Laser #Chicom CQB Reflex #M27 MMS #M8A1 EOTech #SMR ACOG Scope #QBB LSW Target Finder #MK 48 Hybrid Optic #SVU-AS Dual Band #DSR 50 Variable Zoom #Ballista Iron Sights #SMAW #RPG #Crossbow #Ballistic Knife Gallery Gun Game.png|Gun Game in the mode selection screen. Gun game .jpg|A Gun Game match. PLAYER KILLED BO.png|The message shown after killing another player. Trivia *Like all other Wager game modes, killstreak rewards are disabled. *Direct suicides with a weapon will result in a demotion. By definition, this means being caught in the blast of an explosive weapon's splash damage. Suicides by car bombs or red barrels will also demote the player, but suicide by fall damage will not. *If the player kills someone else by blowing up a car with a launcher, they don't advance to the next tier. *Double kills with a weapon doesn't advance the player two tiers. *If the player kills someone with a launcher and then kills themself, they will go back one tier. However, if the enemy damaged the player before he/she killed themself, the other player will get an "Assisted Suicide" kill, but will not advance. *Kills from the grave (afterlife kills) will advance the player a tier. This frequently happens when using the Crossbow. *Gun Game was removed from FFA Gunplay along with One in the Chamber on September 1st 2012 due to a petition made by the fans asking for an All or Nothing only playlist. *The Grim Reaper was removed from Gun Game in late December 2010 and was replaced with the RPG-7, due to it being glitched. It was not changed on the Wii, which did not have the glitched Grim Reaper. Due to a patch in late April 2011, the glitch on PS3, PC and Xbox was removed and the Grim Reaper is used again as Tier 16 on every system. *The console codename for Gun Game is "gun" **If the player wants to play a "fake" Gun Game, then all that has to be done is that the player needs to have a map loaded followed by opening the console (PC version only) and type in \g_gametype gun followed by \map_restart. Then the game will change to a "fake" Gun Game (a regular Gun Game that isn't related to CODpoints in any way) *David Vonderhaar, the design director for Treyarch, states that the idea for this game mode came "straight from the community," which was a thread created on their own Community Forums. Gun Game had an overwhelming demand from the majority of the community. *Gun Game was originally a modded game type for Counter-Strike, an immensely popular PC game. *In Black Ops, the only guns with attachments are the Python with Speed Reloader, the Dual Wield Makarovs and the Dual Wield Skorpions. This is the opposite in Modern Warfare 3 and Black Ops II, where almost all of the weapons have attachments. *Even though the icon for Gun Game is a Commando, it is not featured in the game mode. *In Defiance there is an in-game glitch that occurs when the player kills an opponent with ''their gun, ''then knifes them. The player will go a tier up, but they will retain the current gun they had in their previous tier. This is probably due to the fact that the successful kill is acknowledged as a gun kill, but since the knife also deals a blow, the gun that is to be given is cancelled out. Video Video:Black Ops Gun Game on Grid Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Gametypes